To Write Love On His Arms
by CasaErotica
Summary: destiel high school!au. Castiel is the new kid at school and plans on finishing the final year alone, but when he falls for Dean Winchester, a very popular (and attractive) athlete with a secret that plan goes to hell. *TRIGGER WARNING* More warnings before chapters. I apologise for the summary but I don't want to give much away.


**Hello, hello, new story yay**

**BASICALLY, I'm posting this now to see if people actually like it, if you do I'll continue kk **

**Thank you to my tumblr followers because a lot of them helped with this  
Ages are mixed up because yolo (I'm not being serious ok)  
Also if there are any hints of sabriel I'm really sorry I can't help it oops**

_/_

Being the new guy in school is always awkward, you don't know anyone and no one knows you. You're the outcast for no real reason. But being the new guy when you're in your last year of high school? It's practically Hell. Everyone's had years to form friendship groups, get used to the classes and the teachers, they know their way around better than anyone. The new guy is thrown in head first and left, the chances of making real friends was very slim, people just feel sorry for you, and you have to walk around the building completely clueless, and more than likely miserable for the year.

Unfortunately for Castiel, he was that new guy. He barely got into this school seeing as the last year had started, but his father was a very persuasive person. Surely by now he should be used to moving from school to school, it happens often with his parents working everywhere, but he wasn't, just as he'd made friends and had start getting used to where he was, everything was packed up and sent to wherever his parents needed to be next. He hated it but he didn't want to annoy his parents with complaints, after all they worked to pay for things for him and his brother.

His new school was just like all the others, huge grey building full of stereotypical groups of students, and of course he didn't fit into any of them.

The sky was dull, representing Castiel's mood quite well. Ignoring the prying looks he kept his eyes on the floor and walked as quickly as he could without looking like an idiot. Too busy internally insulting everything around him; he didn't notice someone walking backwards ahead of him. He walked straight into Castiel, knocking him to the floor and everything he was holding went flying.

"Dude, what the hell?! You really need to-" the boy cut himself off, realising he'd never seen Castiel before. "Oh crap, I'm sorry, are you okay? You're new, right? Here, let me help you." He held a hand out for him.

Castiel looked up at the boy; he was attractive, very attractive... '_No, shut up'_ he hissed at himself in his head. The boy's eyes were an unusual shade of green, the almost faded purple bruise around it made them stand out. It took Castiel a while to realise he was sitting on the floor staring. "Wh- what? Oh, right, I'm fine, yes I'm new, and I don't need your help." He kept his hand out. Huffing, Castiel grabbed it and pulled himself up. "Thank you" he mumbled before grabbing his things.

"I'm Dean, and you're..?"

"I'm Castiel, great to meet you, thank you ever so much for knocking me over and making me look stupid, goodbye." He tucked his books under his arm and pushed passed Dean, making his way into the school.

Dean shook his head, Castiel was a weird guy.

_/_

Castiel didn't mind his homeroom teacher, he was awkward and a little shy for a teacher but he seemed nice. He insisted everyone called him by his first name, Samandriel.

As most of the group were seniors, and they didn't want to be there, the room was pretty empty. Castiel preferred it that way; he wasn't exactly a people person. Usually he would've read to avoid interaction but he'd shoved everything in his locker, so he resorted to resting his head in his arms on the desk and making an attempt to persuade himself today would be okay.

"Did I give you concussion or something?" Dean was standing in front of him, discreetly taking a look at Castiel properly. He noticed how his grey tee fitted to his upper body snugly, in a pleasant way, not that he looked... Castiel's eyes were a ridiculous shade of blue and his dark, messed up hair was even worse, Dean tried hard not to stare.

Lifting his head up to find the source of the voice, Castiel was met with familiar distracting green eyes. Dean was stood in front of him; he took the time of taking his appearance in this time. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, faded jeans and a leather jacket that was a little too big, Dean was just a bit taller than Castiel, his cheekbones dusted freckles and his hair was light brown and spiked a little.

Before he had time to start melting like a 13 year old girl he retorted, "oh please, like you're strong enough to give someone concussion. I bet you got that black eye from strawberry picking with your grandma."

Dean laughed at this; he had the kind of laugh that could make anyone smile, it was hearty and warm, Castiel tried to hide his smirk. "You must be psychic, but you gotta' promise to keep it a secret!" Dean grinned and sat in the chair beside him resting his feet on the desk and crossing his arms behind his head. "So why were you burrowing in your arms then? Not gonna make friends like that, unless you were looking for them in there?" he leaned forward and poked Castiel's arm.

"Are you always this immature? And I don't want to make friends, thank you." He frowned and returned to his hidden position.

"Why not? Going to be lonely." It was Dean's turn to frown.

"I doubt I will be here long, my family and I move a lot." Castiel looked up at Dean and shrugged dismissively.

"That sucks; we used to move a lot with my dad's work, but then... yeah." He swallowed awkwardly and shrugged too.

Castiel tilted his head a little but didn't say anything else.

The bell rang, telling them to start their way to first lesson. "Hey, Castiel, do you want to-" he looked up but Castiel was already at the door.


End file.
